The present invention relates to systems and methods for connecting wireless electronic devices to communication networks. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods used for connecting wireless electronic devices to communications networks using settings from an intermediary device already connected to the network.
As wireless network technologies are becoming increasingly important, especially in wireless local area networks (WLANs), it is also becoming increasingly important that electronic devices have methods which automatically configure the devices for communicating with the communications network.
Conventionally, when an electronic device needs to “talk” (connect) to a communications network, a number of setting adjustments may need to be made before the connection may be established and the communication may begin. For example, the type of communications scheme may need to be set, is it a serial communications (8- or 16-bit), a parallel communications channel, etc. Further, the type of communications protocol being used must be set appropriately. For example, a handheld computer device having an IEEE 802.11 transceiver and attempting to communicate with a fixed communications network through an access point may need to have settings configured to communicate with the access point. If, however, it is the first time that the handheld computer has encountered the access point, proper settings may need to be established to communicate with the access point. In conventional methods, a user may need to manually configure the device for communicating with the access point, or the user may need to download information prior to the encounter with the access point to adjust such settings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for establishing communications with the communications network by providing access to communications settings for a portable electronic device. Further, there is need for a system and method of using an intermediary electronic device for providing setting adjustments to a device which permits communication with a communications network.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantage will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.